An image-capture apparatus is capable of taking still images and/or videos, and thus can play an important role in people's daily life. From traditional film type to the present digital type, and from traditional manual focusing to the present eye-control tracking, continually improving techniques relating with the image-capture apparatus have brought us more and more conveniences. However, even so, traditional image-capture apparatuses may have shortcomings and be inconvenient to use in certain aspects. For example, image-capture-scope of an image-capture apparatus cannot be known in cases such as noted below, resulting in inconvenience for the photographer, as well as a person inside or outside the image-capture-scope.
For instance, when a photographer takes a self-image, a remote controller or a timer may be used to take the picture. Generally, the photographer may estimate a position through a lens of the image-capture apparatus, and then leave the image-capture apparatus to the vicinity of the estimated position; however, once the photographer leaves the image-capture apparatus, the current image-capture-scope is uncertain, and thus errors may occur.
As another example, a person inside or outside an image-capture-scope cannot know the current image-capture-scope, and so they cannot determine their own relative positions to the image-capture-scope.
In above-noted cases, the photographer, or the person inside or outside the image-capture-scope, would benefit from a convenient and fast way to determine a current image-capture-scope.